


Mancarsi

by beeczerny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroyaku Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic Kuroyaku, kuroo has abandonment issues and feels lonely, kuroyaku - Freeform, they're a bit too sappy but..., yaku surprises him
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeczerny/pseuds/beeczerny
Summary: KuroYaku Week 2020|Day 1. Time-skipKuroo sente particolarmente la mancanza di Yaku mentre questi si trova in Russia, e il libero, senza saperlo, decide di fargli una sorpresa.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Mancarsi

Kuroo si trascinò fino alla porta d’ingresso, che aprì con uno sforzo enorme, dopo aver cercato le chiavi per dieci minuti. Entrò, tirò la giacca da un lato, facendo sì che rimanesse miracolosamente appesa, e la borsa a tracolla per terra. Si sfilò le scarpe e poi la cravatta. 

“Sono a casa,” disse con voce priva di entusiasmo, anche se sapeva benissimo che a casa non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo e ad accorglierlo.  
La sua giornata era stata a dir poco estenuante. Era quasi ironico il fatto che era più stanco adesso che si occupava di sport indirettamente rispetto a quando giocava in campo. Neanche dopo i più massacranti allenamenti alla Nekoma si sentiva stanco come dopo essere corso di qua e di là, a destra e sinistra tra incontri con giocatori e riunioni varie. Se Yaku fosse stato lì, lo avrebbe preso in giro, dicendogli che si era rammollito.  
Al solo pensiero di Yaku sorrise, poi sospirò. Ormai non mancava molto al suo ritorno, ma l’attesa si faceva sempre più estenuante.  
Aveva lottato a lungo contro la verità ma ormai doveva ammetterlo a se stesso: Yaku gli mancava così tanto da togliergli quasi il respiro. Si era ripromesso che ce l’avrebbe fatta e all’inizio ci era anche riuscito. Non erano più dei ragazzini, erano capaci quindi di passare tanto tempo separati, no?  
Eppure ogni volta che Kuroo tornava in quella casa così fredda e vuota, sentiva la mancanza di Yaku come un pugno allo stomaco. Il libero l’avrebbe preso in giro anche per questa cosa, probabilmente. Per questo non gliene avrebbe mai parlato.

“Ancora due settimane,” mormorò.

Solo quando finalmente alzò la testa, si accorse che la luce in cucina era accesa. Mi sarò dimenticato di spegnerla prima di andare via?  
Ma proprio in quel momento, la testa di Yaku fece capolino da quella stanza. 

“Bentornato, Tetsuro,” disse con un angolo della bocca alzato e un’espressione compiaciuta sul volto. 

Kuroo sgranò gli occhi e aprì leggermente la bocca.

“Ya...Yakkun?”

Era arrivato al punto di avere le allucinazioni? Era forse un sogno e si sarebbe di nuovo svegliato trovando vuoto il posto al suo fianco?  
Yaku lo indicò con il dito e si mise a ridere. 

“Hai proprio una faccia da idiota in questo momento. Più del solito, voglio dire,” aggiunse asciugandosi una lacrima dall’occhio destro.  
Kuroo iniziò a camminare verso di lui, prima piano poi a passo sempre più svelto, finchè non fu finalmente di fronte a lui. Yaku alzò un sopracciglio, guardandolo con la confusione negli occhi e ricordandogli immediatamente la prima volta in cui si erano presentati l’uno all’altro, nello spogliatoio della palestra della Nekoma, al loro primo anno. 

“Kuroo? Ma che-“

Non gli lasciò finire la frase, ma si chinò subito ad abbracciarlo con così tanto entusiasmo da sollevarlo da terra, anche se sapeva che Yaku lo odiava. Era solido, tangibile. Era reale. E abbracciarlo lo faceva proprio stare bene come ricordava, soprattutto dopo tutto quel tempo che avevano passato lontani l’uno dall’altro. Yaku non disse niente e a sua volta lo circondò con le braccia, quelle braccia così forti da fermare le schiacciate più potenti, quelle braccia che sapevano difendere e tra cui Kuroo si sentiva al sicuro e amato. 

“Sei tornato prima?” borbottò contro il collo di Yaku, su cui aveva affondato il viso.

“Sì, ci hanno lasciato tornare a casa con qualche settimana di anticipo e ho pensato di farti una sorpresa.”

Kuroo sorrise, poi si allontanò appena da poter guardare bene Yaku nei suoi grandi occhi marroni. 

“Bentornato a casa, Morisuke,” mormorò, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere in maniera affettuosa.  
Yaku lo guardò ancora con un po’ di confusione, poi sembrò capire qualcosa e gli sorrise di rimando. Lo afferrò per le estremità della giacca e lo tirò verso di sè, stampandogli un bacio sulla bocca. Ma l’atmosfera dolce e romantica non durò molto perchè Kuroo fu preso all’improvviso dalla voglia di stuzzicare Yaku. Gli era mancato vedere la sua finta espressione arrabbiata.

“Di’ un po’, ma ti sei alzato per caso? Sembri più alto, sarà che è da tanto che non ti vedo.”

Yaku ovviamente gli diede un calcio sugli stinchi, poi gli puntò il dito contro con fare minaccioso e intimidatorio.

“Kuroo, sono sempre in tempo per cacciarti di casa a pedate, sappilo!”

“Aw, Yakkun, sei così bello quando ti arrabbi!”

“Allora sto per diventare un figo pazzesco!”

Yaku gli saltò sopra, spingendolo in basso e facendo sì che Kuroo finisse per terra, pur essendo il più delicato possibile per evitare che si facesse davvero male. Iniziarono a rotolarsi per il pavimento mentre Yaku cercava di colpirlo da ogni parte e Kuroo continuava a parare i colpi, ma stavano sorridendo entrambi, ben consapevoli del fatto che quello era un’altro modo per dirsi quanto avevano sentito l’uno la mancanza dell’altro. Alla fine Yaku riuscì a bloccare i polsi di Kuroo, e i due rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Dovevano proprio essere un bello spettacolo! Due adulti grandi e vaccinati come loro che si azzuffavano ancora come bambini. Eppure, anche se sembrava strano, era uno dei modi in cui si dimostravano affetto. Finalmente Yaku si alzò e si scosse la polvere dai pantaloni. 

“Andiamo Kuroo, aiutami a preparare il curry per cena.”

Anche Kuroo si tirò su, imitando i movimenti di Yaku.

“Spero vivamente che sia dolce!” 

“Pff, ovvio che no. Sarà piccante e non voglio sentire storie.”

“Te lo concedo solo perchè sei appena tornato,” ribbattè Kuroo facendo finta di essere contrariato.

“Seh, come no. Tanto lo sappiamo che tra i due, quello che prende le decisioni sono io.”

“Huh? Questa è bella!”

Continuarono a battibeccare e intanto iniziarono a darsi da fare con le pentole e le padelle, e Kuroo non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto gli fosse mancato tutto quello.  
Iniziò a pelare le carote e ascoltare Yaku, che invece stava mettendo su il riso, mentre raccontava com’era andato in viaggio e cosa aveva fatto in Russia, dal tipo di allenamento che stava conducendo ai posti che aveva visitato. Solo in quel momento, mentre era assorto a guardare il libero, si accorse dei capelli. Erano più lunghi e tutti ingellati. Storse il naso. Rivoleva le onde morbide color sabbia tra cui amava far scorrere le sue dita. 

“Yakkun, ma come mai questo nuovo look?”

“Mah, volevo cambiare un po’. Che c’è, non ti piace.”

“No! Sembra che tu sia caduto in un barattolo di colla. Non prendere esempio di stile dai russi, non ne capiscono niente.”

“Senti chi parla, quello che va ancora in giro con la testa da gallo!”

Kuroo gli fece la linguaccia. 

“Sono un gallo che ha stile almeno."

Dopo la cena, che fu a base di riso al curry e pesce, con grande dispiacere del libero che rimproverò Kuroo per un quarto d’ora per non aver comprato la carne, andarono subito a letto perchè Yaku si sentiva stanco per via del viaggio. Erano entrambi distesi sul letto e sotto le coperte, Yaku aveva la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini e Kuroo se ne stava abbracciato a lui.  
Tako e Yaki, i due gatti neri di Yaku, dormivano sopra le gambe del loro padrone, facendo tante fusa, nonostante la posizione non fosse delle più comode. Ovviamente Yaku era mancato tanto anche a loro e avrebbero preferito fargli le fusa da soli, senza la presenza ingombrante di quello spilungone di Kuroo, che però si erano rassegnati a tollerare, dato che se non fosse stato per lui, in assenza di Yaku, sarebbero morti di fame.  
Yaku sospirò. 

“Mi era mancato tutto questo,” disse, stringendo appena più forte Kuroo. Adesso che era diventato un atleta professionista, era molto più muscoloso rispetto a prima e quasi gli incrinò una costola, ma a Kuroo la cosa non dispiacque affatto, anzi. 

“Ah si?” Domandò Kuroo, colpito da quella dichiarazione. 

“Sì. Casa, Tako e Yaki...tu.”

Kuroo, che stava con la testa appoggiata al petto di Yaku, alzò lo sguardo per guardare l’altro negli occhi. 

“Ah, quindi io vengo dopo i gatti?”

“Ovvio, che domande!” esclamò Yaku sorridendo e sporgendosi per dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Kuroo rimase dapprima immobile.  
Su di lui piombò all’improvviso la consapevolezza che nonostante tutto, lui e Yaku ormai erano davvero compagni di vita, una coppia in fondo solida, stabile, con un futuro davanti. Yaku era lì, al suo fianco. Yaku aveva sentito la sua mancanza. Yaku sarebbe sempre tornato da lui. Finalmente si rilassò e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, come se si fosse tolto un grosso peso dal petto con quell’epifania. Ma in fondo era questo uno dei motivi per cui si era avvicinato a Yaku e si era innamorato di lui. Sia sul campo da pallavolo che fuori, gli aveva coperto le spalle e lo aveva sostenuto, gli era stato sempre vicino, con il suo modo aggressivo di esprimere affetto, come se gli stesse facendo un favore, eppure sempre così sincero e costante.  
Non l’aveva mai messo in dubbio, ma forse proprio perchè erano stati insieme così tanto e perchè era abituato ad averlo al suo fianco, quando Yaku era partito per la Russia era stato difficile per lui, che si era ritrovato solo. Sì, c’erano i suoi amici, ma nessuno in fondo sapeva riempire il vuoto di Yaku, dove vecchi fantasmi del passato e di solitudine si erano ripresentati. 

“Hey, che hai? È la seconda volta che ti incanti. Mi fai paura quando stai zitto per troppo tempo.”

Kuroo scosse la testa e si avvicinò per baciarlo, ma con molta più foga rispetto ai baci che si erano scambiati prima. Era la prima volta, da quando aveva rivisto Yaku, che prendeva lui l’iniziativa, una cosa che aveva sempre un po’ timore di fare per paura di essere troppo appiccicoso o superare i limiti. Ma Yaku rispose con entusiasmo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e mostrandogli ancora più chiaramente quanto anche lui aveva sentito la sua mancanza. Ruotarono appena in modo da finire entrambi su un fianco, mentre Yaku cospargeva il viso di Kuroo di piccoli baci, sul naso, sulla fronte, sui capelli, cosa che lo faceva sempre sciogliere come zucchero.  
Kuroo sorrise dolcemente, guardando il suo compagno con sguardo innamorato. 

“Mi sei mancato tanto, Morisuke. Ti prego, continua a rimanere al mio fianco.”

Yaku lo guardò con un’espressione che raramente gli aveva visto in viso. Era lo stesso misto di sorpresa e commozione che aveva dipinto sulla faccia il pomeriggio in cui si erano diplomati e finalmente gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti.  
Premette la sua fronte contro quella di Kuroo.

“Te lo prometto, Tetsuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buona Kuroyaku Week!  
> Ebbi l'idea per questa storia un mesetto fa e ovviamente nella mia testa era più bella ma ultimamente ho un po' di problemi a scrivere, quindi il risultato eccolo qui. Ho cercato di fare il possibile con poco tempo e poca ispirazione, ma ci tenevo a scrivere qualcosa per la week. I nomi dei gatti di Yaku sono un po' ridicoli ma mi andava di mettere nomi stupidi e "componibili." Grazie a chiunque abbia letto questa storia <3


End file.
